Alonzo Gonzalez
Alonzo Gozalez '''was the 20th Número in the New Arrancar Army, pairing up with Quirino Erinquez who was the 24th Arrancar. Appearance Alonzo has dark grey hair and has blue eyes. His hollow mash appears in the shape of a lion and is only on the top of his head. He wears the traditional white Arrancar Army clothing with only showing his body. Alonzo's hollow hole is at his right arm and his number is on the back of him. Personality He is described as only getting the mission done person, Alonzo is always alone on things, but take Quirino with him just to help. He is really fierceful and scary and is really forceful when fighting. Alonzo seems to think that fighting is the only way to get your point across. Plot Alonzo was at Sagner Town, trying to stake out the Soul Reapers. He and Quirino were found by and then the others quickly came. Naizen sees their numbers and assumes that they should have got a challenge, with Shina saying why it's lower ranked. Kanjiro tells them not overestimate the two. Alonzo then said that they shouldn't be making fun of him, because they'll kill him. Naizen and Alonzo both start fighting. As their fighting, Naizen asks for the other persons name, Alonzo says his name Quirino Erinquez. Alonzo sends his sword down to Naizen, he hurts him badly. Naizen uses Shunpo and tries to slash Alonzo, but he easily dodges this and cuts Naizen, casuing Shina to worry. Alonzo calls her stupid for believing in him and this enrages Naizen, by trying to rush to him, but he easily sends of a Bala which sends him back. Naizen gets up and tells Alonzo that everything has changed. Alonzo nods. Naizen quickly mentions that he'll vulnerable to his latest attack and uses Shunpo. Alonzo is confused and Naizen uses Rakkihito and kills him. Power and Abillities '''Hand to Hand Combatant: Alonzo does not use Hand to Hand Combat, but is shown to be really good at at it. He is lethal on terms of kicking and his own head. Using this with his really unpredictable strength, Alonzo can finish off his opponents. Master Swordsman: Alonzo is able to fight effictive using his Zanpakuto. Easily, he could catch up to Naizen while swordfighting and if he kept fighting anymore, he could have broken Naizen's Shikai. Also, his powerful strength is also really effective when fighting stronger opponents. Enchanced Strength: Alonzo, despite his size, is able to litteraly push back opponents with his hands, even though he is a 24th Numero. His strength is quite effective with Hand to Hand Combat and swordplay and is able to finish opponents with this. High Spiritual Power:Alonzo has a great power of spirutal power and is able to take on Naizen really easily. Zanpakuto León Alado Lanza '(Spanish for Winged Lion Spear). Alonzo's Zanpkuto looks like a rapier with a square guard and blue patterns in each of the corners. *'Ressureccion: It's release command is "Hunt". When released, the armour covers up about the top half of his body. Alonzo's arms become the Zanpakuto it's self and is shapped like teeth. The mask seems to cover all lot of his face besides his right eye. : Ressurreccion Special Ability: If Alonzo digs his Zanpakuto in the user, they will feel it for a matter of 10 months. Trivia *Alonzo's Ressurreccion's Special Ability comes from the theory a lions bite lasts 10 years. Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Numeros Category:Characters